Be Mine
by Tarafina
Summary: When Oliver gets stuck in a board meeting over Valentine’s Day, he finds out Chloe’s had a less-than-stellar time of her own and comes back hoping he can make up for his absence and convince her of a few things along the way.


**Title**: Be Mine  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #047 - Life  
**Word Count**: 2,989  
**Spoilers**: Persuasion [9x13]  
**Summary**: When Oliver gets stuck in a board meeting over Valentine's Day, he finds out Chloe's had a less-than-stellar time of her own and comes back hoping he can make up for his absence and convince her of a few things along the way.

**_Be Mine_**

His idea of Valentine's Day wasn't a stuffy board meeting spent in the company of crusty old men that wouldn't appreciate roses or chocolate. In fact, he had in mind a beautiful and snarky blonde that would more accommodate his humor and keep him on his toes. Instead he was left studying figures and arguing with people that always thought they knew better. No matter how old he got, how many good business decisions he made, they would always see him as a partying philanderer with no head for big business. He could care less, however, what they thought of him. Oliver had come a long way and while he could act the fool for whoever was watching, he was an intelligent and calculating man. Excelsior had honed his skills young and despite his many mistakes in the past, he was the CEO for good reason and he wouldn't let anybody remove him from his position.

Today, however, he was cursing his inherited job as he would much rather have been in Metropolis wooing a certain stubborn woman into his company. She put up a good fight and she wore a shield around her heart that his arrows seemed to bounce right off, but never would he let it be said that he gave up easily. He sent her roses, two dozen, despite knowing tulips were her favorite. It was the flower of the day and he wanted her to know that he was thinking of her and on the most romantic day of the year too. He smiled to himself, thinking she likely rolled her eyes, trying her best not to grin but her lips would curl whether she wanted them to or not. He wouldn't be back until the sixteenth and he'd have to make up for the loss of a traditional Valentine's Day, even if she shrewdly argued they weren't a good fit, especially not during this period of time.

"No offense, Sidekick, but I don't think in a few weeks things will be any more tame," he argued, cocking a brow.

She sighed, lifting a shoulder and walking away from him to try and focus on her computers. "Yeah, well, all the more reason not to start something then!"

He shook his head, followed after her and stared until she got fed up ignoring him. "What?" she grumbled.

He smiled. "Still pretending you don't feel anything?"

She stared at him, lips pursing. "What I feel and what I do are two very different things, Oliver."

Reaching out, he smoothed his thumb across her lower lip, easily rubbing the frown from her mouth. "Then I'll have to change your mind." It wasn't a hope or possibility, it was a promise. And she didn't reply, so instead he leaned across, kissed her temple lingeringly and then left her to her computers. She'd no doubt mull over everything he said and come up with some excuse for whatever she was feeling or doing about it. He'd gotten used to it; ever since that night in the Watchtower, when he'd made his intentions quite clear, she'd been skittish. From a woman so strong and stubborn, he'd been slightly surprised. But taking into account the volatile last few months, he understood her better than most and so he accepted that drawing her into what could be something great would take more work than he'd bargained. Used to getting his way, quick and without much hassle, especially where women were concerned, it was something of a bit of fun for him to actually have to put all of himself forward for it. But then, Chloe Sullivan was very much worth it.

He dropped by often, as was quite usual for him even before he'd let her know that what he wanted, what they could have, was definitely in sight. Now that she knew though, she was wary about him, her eyes constantly open and watching. He took in her suspicious nature with a grin; a hero who didn't take into account every angle eventually got killed – it was just her training, her natural instinct. But he wasn't bent on killing her; more, he wanted to do the exact opposite. He wanted to make her live again.

When Valentine's Day rolled around, he had the whole thing planned. There would be wine and her favorite coffee flavored chocolates and he had reservations at a restaurant that she had a great affection for rather than one to impress her. She was well aware of how much money he had and what he could offer her; it was knowing her and accepting her that would help to drop her defenses. So he was ready to spread himself thin, do whatever it took, and get her to see that he wasn't playing or bluffing or anything of the like; he was being honest and real and he wanted much, much more with her that just friendship.

The call came early that morning; before he'd even risen to do yoga in his exercise room and was fully awake via coffee. Work. Not so unusual. And with resignation, he had to postpone all the plans he had for her and their special day. Instead, he rose early and dragged out his luggage. He'd been gone a few days and knew she was still fast asleep so he couldn't even explain himself to her. The last thing she'd want was for him to drag her out of bed with excuses; especially when her sleeping schedule was already too hectic. Much as he cared for her, she was a workaholic and while business was always on his mind, he was learning that fun had to come into the equation sometimes, just as much as sleep and eating and companionship.

He was boarding his jet before her alarm clock even rang and well into the air, already looking over business papers and cursing his bad luck. He'd called a private florist and paid a hefty tip just to make sure she got flowers. With a simple card – _I'll make it up to you_. Nothing more than that; she'd know who they were from. And soon, he was eyes deep in all things Queen Industries and Luthorcorp related. Two straight days of long meetings and ordered in food and arguing until he was dizzy with the back and forth. Finally, as the night of the fifteenth fell, he was looking forward to sleeping in and then taking his jet home the next morning. With any luck, he could drag Chloe away from the Watch Tower the following night and win back a little of her affections before she convinced herself further that they weren't going anywhere.

But just as he slid into his very large, very comfortable Hotel bed, his cell rang. Emil's number flashed and while he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. Emergencies were a favorite of his team and Emil never called unless that was the problem.

Flipping it open, he heard alarms ringing in the background; the kind that Chloe had hooked up to her computers. Panic sliced through him painfully strong and he was wide awake and already reaching for his luggage to get dressed. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe," he said, his tone thick. "She's gone off the deep-end and I have no idea why. One minute she was fine, the next she was powering everything down and telling me her responsibilities lay with Clark and nowhere else…" He sighed. "She's got firewalls around firewalls around firewalls! I'm trying but when she wants to block somebody out she does it and she doesn't hold back."

Oliver's mind raced with every reason under the sun that her sudden turnabout might've come from. He couldn't help but feel a wince as the knowledge that despite everything she'd chosen Clark. Wasn't that just the case with every woman he fell for? Even Mercy seemed to hold some unusual affectionate fascination with Clark Kent. Frowning, he shook his head. He knew Chloe and much as she was suffering lately, this wasn't the kind of route she'd take. Unzipping his luggage, he dragged out pants and a shirt. "Do what you can. I'll be there soon." Hanging up, he tossed his phone away and ran his fingers through his hair. It looked like he'd be sleeping on his jet; there was no way he'd let this go through. If she was scared, be it from him or some other problem, he'd help her through it. He needed her; as a friend and a team member. And more than that, he needed her in his life, for better or worse, and whatever it took he'd get her back.

Funny, he thought wryly. He didn't even really have her yet and he was already trying to convince her to let him keep her.

It took hours to get back to Metropolis and while he'd slept, it'd been restless. Climbing the stairs to the Watch Tower, he was hesitant to knock, worried she might be there and simply not answer, and all the same worried she wasn't there and wouldn't be coming back. With all his resources, he wondered if he'd even be able to find her. Chloe Sullivan had the intelligence and ability to hide from whoever she wanted but he'd pull out all the stops to find her and she knew it.

When he stepped inside, it was quiet. There were no alarms and the screens were buzzing with activity, but there was a loss of chaos that had been there when Emil called. He looked around, brow furrowed, and then spotted the roses he'd sent her, sitting bright and beautiful on the counter inside her inner-circle of work. He walked toward them, reached out to touch the velvety red petals. And then there was the familiar click of her heels and his shoulders, tense and tight, loosened as he realized she was there and seemingly okay. "You got them," he said, half-smiling before he turned to look at her.

She paused in her walking, stared at him and then glanced away in a rare show of nerves. "Yes… They're beautiful, thank you."

He gave a short nod. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

She sighed and the weight of the last day or two looked like it was dragging her down. "Clark and meteor rock," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, as stubborn as I am, I can't resist a persuasive drug that makes me do whatever he wanted; which was apparently that I put more of my attention on helping him." She shook her head, almost looking annoyed with herself. "Needless to say I made my cousin cry, nearly destroyed years of Intel inside my computers, was ready to _kill _Tess Mercer and then somehow ended up saving her life by using Kryptonite on Clark…" Eyes wide, she smiled with confusion. "You leave for two days and I went straight off the deep-end. You might want to invest in straitjackets for any future craziness."

His brows rose. "Huh…" Blinking rapidly, he shook his head before crossing the room to see her. "And here I thought you'd just been suffering exhaustion, as was expected, and decided me and my band of heroes were no longer as important as Boy Scout."

Her lips turned down in a stubborn frown. "This one-girl army of support isn't going anywhere! You guys might drive a woman crazy with your lack of organization, but I have a lot of faith in you and I'm not leaving until you guys figure out this world-saving business once and for all."

He grinned, taking pride in her support. "So this wasn't you deciding to leave me… _us_… for a certain blurred superhero?"

Chewing her lip, she turned her eyes away. "Ollie… Clark will always be my best friend and I'll do whatever I can to help him, but… When I took up the title of Watchtower I was serious and I take all of this, all of you, very seriously." Reaching out, she straightened the lapels of his jacket, smiling up at him warmly. "So don't worry that billion-dollar head of yours, huh? I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, staring into her deep green eyes with more affection than she seemed to expect. He saw it dawn on her, the knowledge that his feelings were less than friendly. And as a rush of red filled her cheeks, her chin fell and her smile faded, looking as if she was ready to draw away and shrug the whole thing off. He caught her, covering her hands against his chest and keeping her in place.

"And me, Chloe?" he asked, eyes narrowing at her, wanting complete honesty. "Where exactly do I fit into this equation?"

She swallowed tightly, focusing her eyes on his chest rather than his face. "You're the leader, Oliver. Green Arrow, justice-seeker and always-reliable source of friendship and help."

Releasing one of her hands, he reached for her face, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, tracing the shell delicately. "And what else am I?"

She pursed her lips, reluctant to answer.

"You know…" He grinned. "I had a whole night planned for us… Just me and you and all that corny Valentine cheer."

Her saw her lips quirk and slowly, her gaze began to rise.

"Wine, dinner, flowers, candy… Whatever romantic gesture I could possibly think of." He nodded gently. "But now I'm thinking I got it wrong."

Her expression faded, her eyes catching his quickly. Something akin to hurt or disappointment filling them just as quickly as she shielded her face from showing too much emotion. "Is that right?" she asked, tugging her hand to try and get away from him.

He only squeezed, holding it tighter. "Yeah…" Brushing her cheek with his thumb, he stroked her skin affectionately, watching as her lashes fell to half mass, long and dark and framing her green eyes so perfectly. "Now I'm thinking all of that romantic stuff wasn't needed. You'd have brushed it off anyway. Maybe a more direct approach…" He grinned, taking a step into her personal space, feeling the warmth of her body through layers of clothing. "Maybe I haven't been as clear as I've meant to be." His hand slid from her face, wrapping around the back of her neck, fingers stroking the short hairs there and tickling her nape tenderly. "So I'm only going to say this once, Sidekick… And I'd like an actual answer this time rather you turning your back and pretending we don't fit as perfectly as we do."

Her lips opened, obviously about to argue but the shake of his head stopped her.

She looked frustrated but she didn't speak and he grinned, triumphant.

Taking her hand, still pressed to his chest, he slid it over a few inches until her fingers covered the thick fluttering of his heart beneath his shirt. "You feel that?" he asked, his voice low, penetrating.

She glanced at him briefly and then down at their hands, his pulse hammering at her fingertips. "Yes," she whispered.

Licking his lips, he squeezed her neck slightly and she took it as her cue to look up at him, his gaze catching and holding hers firmly. He stared, waited until he was absolutely sure that she was listening, that she would really hear him this time rather than brush it off. And simply, without humor or teasing, he said, "Be mine."

And she blinked, waited a breath and then smiled. "Okay."

He laughed, nodding. "You're not going to change your mind."

She rolled her eyes to the side. "I figure you may have possibly earned your keep, but you should be well aware by now that I'm not your average woman."

Smirking, he leaned forward until their mouths were mere inches apart. "It's one of many reasons I'm standing here."

His breath skittered across her lips and a shiver ran down her spine, awareness warming her eyes. "A wise person once told me we just had to see what's right in front of us."

"I get the feeling he'd been looking and not seeing for awhile…" He cocked a brow. "Open eyes, a whole lot of clarity… You get to appreciate the people that really matter."

She smirked. "It's good you've been less of a jackass lately or I would've taken this all for a line."

He grinned. "It's all in the timing, Sidekick."

And with that, he bent to capture her lips, sealing a moment that was long in coming. Fingers buried in blonde hair, he slanted his lips across hers possessively, heatedly, taking in the taste of coffee and passion. She met him stroke for stroke; tongue and teeth never giving in to his own stubborn nature. It was no surprise they were tangled in a matter of seconds; him lifting her from the ground, arm like a steel band around her waist, her feet dangling and her arms wrapped tight around him. When breath had them parting on a gasp, lips still meeting in frenzied pecks they couldn't help but give in to, she laughed, hands buried in his short hair.

"So about that Valentine date," she murmured, nipping his chin affectionately.

"I think I can make it up to you." He grinned. "A little late, but…"

"Mmm." She shook her head. "No, I think you've got great timing."

With her sparkling green eyes lit up like he hadn't seen in too long, he couldn't disagree. They were just beginning and there would always be things that got in the way, but he knew they were destined to be and do great things. It was Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan from here on out; whatever life had to throw at them, they'd just have to face it together and weather through. She was worth the struggle and as long as he kept his eyes on the future, he could see it was getting brighter with every second.


End file.
